Lance Robinson
Profile = |-| Killer= Lance Robinson is a character in DEXTER whom is introduced in Season 5. He is a serial killer of homesexual men, perfect for Dexter's attempt to "get back on track". =Appearance= Lance appears to be a fairly muscular man with midlength brown hair that's fashioned to be kind of sticking up. He wears a yellow T-shirt along with some form of pants. =Personality= His personality goes relatively unseen but apparently he poses as a homosexual man in order to murder his so called erotic playmates. He places ads for homosexual men to participate in sexual activities but actually ends up killing them, so this means he's a saddistic serial killer. When he introduces himself to homosexual men, he pretends to be friendly and sexual. =Plot= Lance appears in one episode of Season 5, as Dexter's next attempt at refueling his routine of killing murderers. Season 5 Lance Robinson becomes Dexter's next target, to refuel his desire to enjoy killing murderers again as he is still struggling with Rita's death. Dexter eventually gets him ready for killing but as he is about to start the ritual, Lumen calls him up telling Dexter that she killed one of them, the men who tortured her. Dexter hurries to her location as fast as he can while hoping the M99 doesn't wear off on Lance. But the M99 does eventually wear off and Lance tries to escape his current predicament. Dexter however catches up to him and kills him then stages his body to look like he killed Dan and Dan killed him. =Crime= Lance is responsible for killing at least 4 homosexual men while pretending to participate in sexual activities. =Death and Killer= Lance Robinson is Dexter's next target for his ritual but ends up dying as a way to save Dex from being caught. When Dexter approaches Lance via a ad for some sort of sexual fantasy, Lance walks up to him outside thinking they're about to hook up, only for Dexter to inject M99 into his system and knock him out for awhile. Dexter then proceeds to wrap him up in plastic in the RV only to have Lumen call him up because she had just shot one of her attackers. Now having to deal with this new situation, Dexter leaves Lance in the back of his vehicle until he can deal with that situation. Unfortunately, Lance eventually awakens and makes a run for it, where Dexter gives chase. Bad thing is, Debra Morgan, Vince Masuka and two Paramedics are coming down a pathway where Lance is running...which means Dexter has to grab him fast. Just before Lance makes it into their flashlight beams, Dexter grabs him and strangles him on the way back to a building where lays dead. With some quick thinking, Dexter comes up with a plan. Unable to dispose of Lance in the normal fashion, Dexter leaves his body with Dan Mendell as a setup with gun in hand for a murder suicide or something of that fashion, thankfully Masuka's wild, sexual imagination creates a scenario that ultimately bails Dexter out of hot water and both their bodies are probably brought to a morge. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Serial killers